


Worries.

by 2001DoubleD33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Mycroft worries a little too much sometimes.





	Worries.

Mycroft found himself sitting alone that evening, quietly watching fish swim about in a tank. The clock ticked almost silently from the wall. He had the day off, having taken it because he wanted to see his husband for a bit, Harry. Though, even after telling his partner his plan, he had yet to show up.

 

Mycroft had not dressed. He didn't on his days off, because in his own home he felt comfortable and serene in soft jumpers larger than his own and sweatpants that fell over his toes. Her sipped his tea, the clock nearing three. He'd given up hope of seeing Harry today, deciding to watch the new episode of Criminal minds as a quiet revenge. Just as it came back from the commercial, the front door opened and shut. Mycroft sat up, trying to snag the remote before Harry came in.

 

Harry entered the room, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up, then looking to the Tv with a small grin, tilting his head to Mycroft.

 

“You started without me,” He says, nearing the couch. Mycroft fiddles with the remote as he rewinds, humming softly.

 

Harry sat down on the opposite end of the sofa, relaxing into the arm of the chair and smiling softly at Mycroft, who didn't look at him.

 

“You weren't supposed to go in today,” Mycroft mumbles.

 

“I can't hear you when you sulk,” Harry purrs, and Mycroft hits him with the remote, making his lover chuckle,”I know we were supposed to have the day, something big came up,” 

 

Mycroft doesn't look conviced, still frowning. Harry's smile fades a bit.

 

“Hey,” He mumurs,”Come here,”

 

My looks up at him, very obviously wanting to be upset. He caved anyways, crawling over to tuck himself into Harry's side. Harry's hand combs through his hair a bit and he presses a soft kiss to his temple.

 

“I'm sorry, love. We were supposed to have the day, and I shouldn't have gone out. But I'm here now, yeah?” Harry shakes his shoulder a bit, smiling as Mycroft's lips purse in a little smile.

 

“I'll forgive you if we order Chinese,” Mycroft murmurs.

 

Harry chuckles again,”Alright, fair deal. Grab my mobile from my coat,” He tells him.

 

My stands and does as he's asked, returning with the phone. He lays his head down in Harry's lap, bringing one hand up to his head and gently moving his nail along the fabric of Harry's pants. He presses play on the show, retarting it from the beginning.

 

After ordering food, they both relax and eat. The show finishes before they do, so My turns down the volume and just lets the shows play as they talk. 

 

“So, I have the day off tomorrow. Call off and we can go out and have a bit of fun,” Harry says quietly.

 

Mycroft nods”Alright. As long asyou promise to show up this time,”

 

Harry chuckles,”Alright smart guy,” 

 

“No need to point out the obvious,” Mycroft grins a bit, feely cheeky after eating.

 

Harry raises an eyebrow, sitting up and taking his plate to the kitchen and rinsing it off. Mycroft followed after him, padding onto the tile floor and putting the plate in the sink from where he stood behind Harry. He put his hands on his husband's hips, thumbs rubbing soft circles into the fabric of his shirt.

 

Harry is a bit surprised by the contact but quickly adjusts, smiling down at the plates as he listens to Mycroft.

 

“It's nice to have you home,” He says gently,”I miss you sometimes,” 

 

Mycroft's hands move and he wraps his arms around his waist, leaning his cheek against Harry's back. The man hums, covering My’s hands with his own.

 

“I've missed you too,” He murmurs.

 

Mycroft hums, and Harry turns in his arms, dipping his head to kiss My softly. Mycroft makes a quiet, contented sound against his lips.

 

When they Part, Mycroft smiles again and steals another chaste kiss before arry speaks,”Has anyone told you you have the most fantastic eyes?” he asks.

 

Mycroft chuckles and turns his head as his cheeks darken a touch,”You have, multiple times,”

 

“Oh, right,” Harry grins. 

 

Mycroft begins to relax when Harry's hands travel lower down. Mycroft looks up at him with a cheesy grin,”You're not serious,”

 

Harry smirks and dropped his head to line Mycroft's jaw with a few persuading kisses,”Why not? We're not working tomorrow…”

 

Its then that Mycroft's phone goes off, and he sighs, slipping out of the embrace to pick it up. John had texted him.

 

Received 

4:23

Me and Sherlock are going out for a show and drinks. Coming?

 

Mycroft showed him the text, watching for a reaction. He pursed his lips, and shrugged.

 

“If you'd like to go, we can?” He says,”I haven't really gotten to talk to John since the wedding. Could be fun,”

 

Mycroft leans his head on his shoulder as he replies.

 

Sent

4:24

Would you like me to send a car?

 

Received 

4:24

We'll walk, and meet you there.

 

*~~~~*

 

The movie was alright, and drinks afterwards were suprisingly mellow. Mycroft leaned in his seat, sipping brandy from his glass. Sherlock and John were having a little dispute about something in the mean time, standing up by the bar. Harry patted his thigh, and Mycroft lifted his gaze.

 

“C’mere,” Harry mumurmumurs, and Mycroft was more than happy to scoot over closer, letting Harry's arm curl over his hip.

 

“Tired?” Harry askasks

 

“I'm enjoying myself actually,” Mycroft says, shutting his eyes.

 

“Really? Why is that?”

 

Mycroft pauses,”I'm sitting with you,”

 

Harry smiles and kisses his head as John and Sherlock return, and Mycroft takes that as his cue to sit up. John smiles at them.

 

“Haven't seen you in a good while, Harry, but its good to see you two are getting on well,” John says, sitting down.

 

Mycroft nods and John and Harry get to talking about whatever. Mycroft turned to Sherlock.

 

“A word?” He asks, standing.

 

Sherlock narrows his eyes but follows him outside. The cool air greets them and Mycroft pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Sherlock. He takes it and they both light up. After a few minutes of quiet, Sherlock speaks.

 

“So,” Sherlock begins, after taking a drag,”You and Harry seem...entertained,” 

 

Mycroft nods,”The word you're looking for is happy, brother. And yes, we are,” he turns to look at Sherlock with a small, amused smile,”And you haven't told John,”

 

Sherlock scowls at the next street,”I haven't.”

 

My nods,”You should,” he takes a few more drags off his smoke before stubbing it out under his shoe,”Telling Harry was the best decision I've ever made,” he said, and turned about to go inside.

 

Sherlock blew out smoke as he thought. Five little words. So simple, yet so hard to say. He sighed softly when My left, dropping his smoke and stomping it out. Despite his brother's annoying talks and obnoxious nosy behaviour, he had seen Harry and Mycroft together. They really were happy.


End file.
